


[Podfic] Picnic

by aranel_parmadil



Series: What Did You Think About [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm summer's day. A secluded grove. A great many imaginary penises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/gifts), [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Picnic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209252) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> This is a little gift for my lovely friend and partner-in-crime consulting_smartass. It would be safe to say that she has had a rough week, so I wanted to cheer her up a little. *hugs*
> 
> Thank you, once again, to Chryse, whose work I adore, for having enough faith in me to keep letting me podfic her work!
> 
> Edit: Please, if you have already downloaded this I recommend that you download again. I discovered an issue with the music at the end and have now rectified it.
> 
> Added 13/12/15: Artwork is by periodicallychlorinated and can be found [here](http://periodicallychlorinated.tumblr.com/post/135119739827/for-aranel-parmadil-who-has-beautifully-read-more) on their tumblr.

 

Picnic: listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dyqsi4kysmy3b3s/Picnic_-_Chryse.mp3)

Music: [Better Together - Kina Grannis.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJ_Pba5q9KU)


End file.
